the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie (2018 film)
|starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema |editor=Tim Mertens |studio=Movie Land Animation Studios ImageMovers |distributor=Paramount Pictures |release= |time=108 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG |budget=$186 million |gross=$1.794 milliom |preceded=''The Polar Express'' (2017) |followed=''Major Lazer: The Movie'' }} Eddie (also known as Eddie's First Movie and marked as the US home media releases and in the United Kingdom) is an American 2D animation and computer-animated film that this is the story about Eddie, a student from school. This film was directed by Robert Zemeckis, released by Paramount Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios and ImageMovers and it was based on the book by Stan Lee. The film stars Zac Efron, Jackie Chan, Ryan Potter, Dana Gaier, Evan Rachel Wood, Will Ferrell, Danny DeVito and Oprah Winfrey. The movie title was theatrically released on January 12, 2018 in the United States of America by Paramount Pictures. Plot The story about Eddie, a student who gets to work at school. The first day is tomorrow, so he had to bring the backpack, crayons, markers and other supplies to school. At school, he meet some friend students. Marion Hawthorne's Cameo in Eddie (2018 film) Cast * Zac Efron as Eddie, a 15-year old student from school. * Jackie Chan as Lenny, an Eddie's brother. * Ryan Potter as Nathan Mills, an Eddie's father * Dana Gaier as Aunt Miller * Evan Rachel Wood as Mrs. Evelyn * Will Ferrell as Mr. Anderson * Danny DeVito as Principal Josh * Oprah Winfrey as Princess Arlo Production It was announced that the filmmakers and its animator, Ted V. Miller creates the motion picture. This is the first Movie Land Animation Studios films to be released by Paramount Pictures in January 2018. Zac Efron will be voicing Eddie the student. In 2013, the released film will be in development. Animation This film was created and animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides the film with Ted V. Miller after The Street of San Francisco which the movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya and it was additionally made by Toon City. Sound The sound for the movie was recorded, edited and designed at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America. It also distributed by Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture. Music The music for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be release digitally on January 5, 2018 by Epic Records and on Compact Disc on January 16, 2018. Release This film will be released on January 12th, 2018 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, 2D and 3D by Paramount Pictures and Paramount Animation along with Paddington 2. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 20, 2017 ans was shown before The Boss Baby and Ghost in the Shell * The first trailer was released on June 16, 2017 and was shown before Despicable Me 3 and The Emoji Movie * The final trailer was released on November 7, 2017 and was shown before The Star, Coco and Ferdinand Home media The release will be available for this purchase by Paramount Home Media Distribution on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD in April 24th, 2018 and on Digital Dowload on April 3rd, 2018. Notes This home media release film and theatrical release films does has a same as Paddington 2 in North America. Trivia * The during the crawl credits there's 2 center lines and 3 center lines just like Alpha and Omega, the Little Mermaid, and Asterix in America. Credits References External links Coming soon! Category:2018 films Category:2018 2D films Category:2018 3D films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:American films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:American computer-animated films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:ImageMovers films Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films bassd on the book Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction films Category:2018 science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Films produced by John Lasseter Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in schools Category:Films set in Minnesota Category:IMAX films Category:2010s American films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Buddy films Category:2018 buddy films